I Wanna Live With You
by 0smose
Summary: Cela fait plus d'un an que Regina et Emma vivent secrètement leur Grand Amour. Jusqu'au jour où le secret pèse trop lourd. Jusqu'au jour où une décision doit être prise... Swan Queen !


Inspiré de la chanson_ Something I Need_ de One Republic.

A ma douce et tendre Céline.

* * *

**I WANNA LIVE WITH YOU**

* * *

Le soleil traversait les épais feuillages de la forêt. Le printemps était l'occasion d'observer le bal de toutes ces silhouettes lumineuses sur le sol. Elles dansaient en fonction de la brise matinale. L'endroit prenait vie, tout à coup, sous l'unique influence du vent. Un étrange phénomène que seuls ceux qui prenaient le temps pouvaient réellement voir. Il était là une beauté unique. A-t-on déjà vu le soleil danser autrement ? J'en doute certainement. C'était donc là un jour quelconque dans la forêt, un jour que pourtant plusieurs personnes attendaient avec impatience.

L'aiguille indiquait onze heures. Elles ne tarderaient pas à se retrouver. Il en était convenu ainsi. Chaque mardi et chaque vendredi, elles se trouveraient là où les yeux indiscrets ne traînent pas. Ce devait donc être un de ces jours. Regina attendait là depuis plus de dix minutes, montre en main. Elle n'observait pas la danse du soleil sur le sol. Elle ne sentait pas l'agréable brise. Elle ne distinguait pas l'odeur humide de la forêt. Elle était aveugle, malheureusement, ou du moins n'y prêtait-elle pas attention en constatant l'heure.

Elle attendait là, les yeux dans le vague, la tête dans ses souvenirs. Cela faisait des mois que cela durait. Des mois qu'elle se permettait certains écarts dans son emploi du temps. Des écarts qui, bien souvent, devenaient des absences. Lorsqu'elle venait ici, le temps n'avait plus d'importance, comme tout le reste. Ce genre d'endroit où l'on ne comprend plus le sens des choses, ni ce que les autres sont, ni ce que nous sommes réellement. On ne comprend plus la réalité. On ne comprend plus le monde ni ce dont il est constitué. On ne comprend plus que les sentiments.

Regina en était à cet état-ci. Son passé semblait s'être évaporé. Le futur n'existait pas encore. Le Monde Enchanté et Storybrooke n'étaient plus inscrits sur la carte. Le soleil n'était plus un astre. Elle-même n'était plus. Elle n'était plus Regina. Elle n'était plus une l'Evil Queen. Elle n'était plus le maire de Storybrooke. Elle était seulement un sentiment de sérénité. Elle était le calme. Elle était l'entité aux yeux clos, à l'esprit paisible, à la respiration profonde. Elle n'était plus, en quelque sorte.

Elle déploya ses sens. Elle ne fit guère plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle chercha, peu de temps, car elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Et c'est lorsque le sujet de nos désirs entre en jeu que tout à coup, nous nous réveillons. Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent. Ses yeux bruns parcoururent l'environnement avec rapidité. _Elle_ était là. Elle le sentait. Ce sentiment, cette impression, qui se révèle être vraie en fin de compte. Car Emma était bien là.

Elle apparue, telle un rêve. Sa silhouette importait peu. Regina n'avait d'yeux que pour son visage. Son regard vert brillait. Ses iris se dilatèrent lorsqu'elle se mit à sourire. Le visage même de l'amour, ne trouvez-vous pas ? C'était une expression de bonheur, d'affection, de tendresse. Elles s'approchèrent, telles des aimants. Lorsqu'elles se rejoignirent, Regina sourit à son tour, témoignant de sa satisfaction.

« **Tu m'as manquée. **» était-ce Emma ou Regina qui prononça ses mots ? Aucune ne le savait, mais ils furent pourtant prononcés et emportés par le vent.

Elles échangèrent un long et tendre baiser. Leurs lèvres étaient destinées à s'emboîter. Leurs corps destinés à s'enlacer. Leurs cœurs destinés à s'enserrer. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Emma était un rêve. Regina plongeait dans ses yeux, oubliant volontairement sa boussole. Elle sentit ses doigts enlacer les siens. Elle soupira de satisfaction.

« **Comment vas-tu ? **» Emma demanda, la fixant tendrement, témoignant de son amour pour elle.

« **Mieux à présent. **» elle plaqua un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. L'une des façons les plus aisées de prouver ses dires en un geste.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement ce jour-là, avides de rattraper ce temps qu'elles perdaient ensemble une fois revenues en ville. Seule cette forêt connaissait leur secret. Elles s'étaient enfin trouvées. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'évidence frappait : elles s'aimeraient pour toujours, pour l'éternité et au-delà.

« **Je ne peux plus, Regina. **» Emma confia finalement.

Ce fut la première fois que le rêve fut brisé, dans cette forêt, que la réalité les rattrapa de plein fouet sans pouvoir la contrôler. Le baiser laissa place à la séparation, la distance que prit le visage de Regina à ce moment précis. Elle scruta la blonde un moment, emplie d'incompréhensions, de questions, de peurs.

« **Que dis-tu ? **» voulut-elle s'assurer.

« **Je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus que nous nous cachions comme des clandestines. **»

Elle avait certainement raison, oui. Cela faisait plus d'un an que cela durait. Le secret ne dure qu'un temps, puis vient la vérité et ses conséquences. Le secret ne dure jamais réellement. Et lorsque le secret s'ébruite, il est plus difficile encore de le gérer. Il devient alors de plus en plus dur à porter, à protéger, à conserver.

« **Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Pas sur un coup de tête. **»

Lorsque l'on révèle un secret, il faut y aller en douceur. Et leur secret était lourd, très lourd. La réaction qui en découlerait serait aussi lourde, difficile, peut-être même douloureuse. Elles perdraient beaucoup. Mais elles gagneraient, au final, leur liberté. Regina souhaitait limiter les dégâts, Emma souhaitait mettre fin à sa frustration. Quelle serait la meilleure décision dans ce cas ?

« **Ce n'est pas un coup de tête. J'y pense depuis des semaines. **» elle avoua.

La main de Regina lui caressa la nuque, geste qui la décontracta sur le champ. Ses peurs s'évaporèrent l'espace d'un instant pour revenir au galop.

« **C'est trop tôt, Emma. **»

« **Ç****a fait plus d'un an ! **» un tourbillon d'émotions emporta Emma, elle sentit son cœur se serrer au creux de sa poitrine.

Regina n'était ni aveugle ni idiote, elle sentit immédiatement la chose. Ce lien qui les reliait ne pouvait les séparer. Ce n'était pas de la séparation dont Regina fut effrayée à cet instant, mais qu'Emma fut malheureuse.

« **Je ne sais quoi te dire. **» elle ne trouvait pas facilement les mots rassurants.

Le vert plongea dans le brun. La tristesse plongea dans la peur, prenant les devants.

« **Je veux que nous puissions vivre aux yeux de tous. **»

Écraser le secret, le propulser, pour qu'il percute l'âme de chacun sans bouclier. C'est ce qu'Emma désirait le plus, après Regina. Les mains de celle-ci encerclèrent le visage de la blonde, lui accordant toute l'attention dont elle avait besoin en cet instant.

« **Je le souhaiterais moi aussi. Mais tous souhaitent ma mort, Emma. Si nous nous dévoilons, ils croiront... **»

« **Je me fous de ce qu'ils croiront. **»

Une larme dépassa ses paupières et coula doucement le long de sa joue. Regina la réceptionna du pouce, sentant la culpabilité remonter dans ses veines. Car lorsque l'autre pleure, nous nous sentons toujours un peu concerné, un peu fautif, malgré les preuves de notre innocence.

« **Si on ne vit qu'une fois, je veux vivre avec toi. **» elle sanglotait, murmurait et hurlait à la fois.

N'était-ce pas là un appel au secours ? N'était-ce pas là une preuve de sa détermination ? Regina avait-elle le choix à présent ? Pouvait-elle reculer ? Non. Elle ne le devait pas. Elle ne le _pouvait_ pas. Elle ne le souhaitait pas. Voici le fin moment d'une histoire, ou plutôt, le début. Voici l'instant où tout est remis en cause et tout est pourtant déjà écris. L'instant où la décision finale nous revient.

Ce moment où nous devons prendre nous-mêmes les rênes, où notre choix marquera le début d'un autre chose. Ce moment où l'on combat son esprit, on combat la colère, la tristesse, le danger. On surmonte les obstacles. On saisit la peur. On libère le courage. Et l'on se prononce, finalement. Un instant, un moment, qui définit le reste d'une vie. Et Regina choisit.

« **Alors épouse-moi. **»


End file.
